


Stepping Stones

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, patrick is unsure and sad, pete is a grown up - who'd have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Pete reassures Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was scribbled out this morning as I'm trying to get my writing back and flowing. It's not very good imo but let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the story.

When Pete walked into his room at his parents’ house he found Patrick, his new bandmate, curled up on the floor with hat tossed aside and a baggy hoodie covering him. “Are you okay Trick? Are you sick?”

Patrick could hear the worry in Pete’s voice and he shook his head still covered by the hoodie. Patrick raised one of his hands and made a grabby hand motion and Pete walked over to his bed and grabbed a couple of pillows and his blanket. He tossed a pillow to Patrick and then laid down next to him and covered them up. He waited for Patrick to make the first move and after Patrick wrapped himself around him, then Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. Patrick rested his head in the curve of Pete’s neck and tightened his arms.

He didn’t speak for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts.. Before he was even sure about how to start, he said, “I’m a failure. Why do you want me in your band?”

Pete eased the hood off of Patrick’s head but didn’t look at Patrick’s face. He knew that Patrick needed to talk but still felt like he had his privacy. He stroked Patrick’s hair and said, “I want you in my band because you’re talented and we’re going to be best friends and people need to hear what an angel sounds like at least once in their lives.”

“I don’t sound like an angel. My talent isn’t near as much as anyone’s else’s.”

“You exceed all of the talent I’ve seen. We’ll start slow and work our way through things.”

“Talking about the band or us?” Patrick asked as he lifted his head to look at Pete.

Pete saw the red eyes and tear streaks and said, “The band will be what we want and we’ll get there. As for us, we are going to be legends.” Pete used his thumb to wipe at the tracks and Patrick leaned down and kissed Pete’s mouth. It was a little wet but Pete couldn’t fault Patrick because he’d been crying and sifting through a lot of stuff in his brain. He returned the kiss but pulled away afterwards and pressed his finger against Patrick’s lips. “We have plenty of time for this. We need to nurture the band and then we can nurture each other.” 

Patrick rested his head against Pete’s chest and said, “We’ll be best friends first.”

“Now you’re getting the picture.” Pete grinned against Patrick’s hair. 

“So I have to sing?” Patrick asked, voice muffled by Pete’s shirt.

“It’d mean the world to me if you did and you can imagine you’re only singing to me if you want.”

“Well then the audiences would be getting a show and I don’t think that’s the show you want.” Patrick snicked.

Pete flicked his shoulder and said, “You know what I mean. Sing for yourself. Don’t worry if no one likes it, I’ll always love it.”

“Now you’re just trying to use flattery to butter me up for the band.” 

“Maybe but you deserve compliments every second of the day and night and I’m going to try my best to do that.”

Patrick glanced up at Pete and said, “If you compliment every second of the day and night then I’ll have to figure out a way to make you be quiet.”

“And how will you do that?” Pete grinned as he stroked Patrick’s hair.

Patrick braced himself back over Pete and without warning he gave him a deep kiss before he pulled away. He laid his head back on Pete’s chest and Pete wrapped his arms back around Patrick and licked his lips. He didn’t say anything afterwards - just kissed the top of Patrick’s head and closed his eyes.


End file.
